Messianic Paradigm
by Ster J
Summary: When Spock died at the end of TWOK, where did he go? Please don't tell my priest that I wrote this story in my head – in church – on Easter!


Title: Messianic Paradigm

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: TOS; TWOK; Spock

Rating: G

Part 1 of 1

Summary: When Spock died at the end of TWOK, where did he go?

A/N: Thanks to the Vulcan Language Dictionary for being such a wonderful resource!

PS-Please don't tell my priest that I wrote this story in my head – in _church – _on Easter!

-ooOoo-

What Spock notices first is the smell of sun-warmed fruit, the feel of a warm breeze against his cheek. He opens his eyes to the sight of a large lake, a sun dipping toward the horizon. Last, Spock notices the homespun-covered leg of the person he rested against, the weight of the person's hand on his head and the large wound on his foot.

_"Wilat nam-tor nash-veh?"_ Spock demands. _"Wilat?"_

"Where do you think you are, Spock?" a gentle voice responds.

Spock turns and looks into the speaker's face and sees the loving warmth of this man's mien. Spock's gaze travels to the speaker's hands which now cradles his face and sees matching wounds there.

"Jesus?" he breathes.

Jesus smiles lovingly.

Spock moans with great disappointment. "I was supposed to rest with my ancestors," he entreats "Why am I with you?"

"It's the Messianic Paradigm," Jesus responds gently. "As I once did, you gave your life to save so many others."

Spock took a shuddering breath. "I had to save them," he whispered. "I had to try. I was responsible for all of them. They were my students and my friends." Spock takes another look around. "What is this place? I do not believe I have ever been here before, yet I recognize it."

Jesus turns Spock's gaze back to his own and grins.

"Spock, your _katra_ resides with my servant Leonard," Jesus explains. "This is his idea of Heaven-Georgia."

Spock shakes his head. Of _course_ McCoy would think that eternity would resemble his beloved birthplace.

Jesus continues to gaze at Spock as he contemplates all that has happened to him.

"I still do not understand why I am here, with you," Spock says.

"Spock, you lived a virtuous life," Jesus explains. "You were a man of principle."

"I only did what was right," Spock argues, "what benefitted the good of all. The principles of which you speak are universal."

"And you lived them well," Jesus agrees. "I couldn't have asked for a better example for my followers."

"So then I have to stay here, forever," Spock says, his eyes tearing up, "without seeing my ancestors again, my _tal-kam Sa'mekh'al Solkar_?"

Jesus takes Spock's tears and shakes his head.

"Spock, Heaven is a place of perfect happiness," Jesus reasons. "If being here, without the great-grandfather who was so important to you, does not bring you happiness, then you don't have to stay. In fact, your friends found your body, regenerated, and your father has demanded the ritual of _fal-tor-pan._ You will rest with your ancestors, but not today."

"I get to go back?" Spock asks incredulously.

"You have many more young people to train," Jesus explains, nodding, "more lives to save." He takes Spock face in his hands again and looks deep into his eyes. "Never doubt that you are my faithful servant, Spock, even if you only know me in history and in literature."

"It has been an honor to meet you, sir," Spock states. He looks around at the lake, the beautiful sunset. "Will I remember this when I go back?" he asks. "Will Dr. McCoy?"

Jesus smiles.

"My servant Leonard will think he's had 'one hell of a strange dream.'"

"I will endeavor to correct that notion for him," Spock replies. He takes a deep breath. "I feel strange," he admits as he shifts his seat on the ground.

"The _fal-tor-pan_ has begun," Jesus explains. "Just rest against me and we'll watch this beautiful sunset together. When you awaken, you will be on Mt. Selaya."

Spock rests his head once again on Jesus' knee.

"Will I remember anything about this?" Spock asks.

Jesus caresses Spock's head.

"No," he answers sadly. "You won't remember much of anything. It will be hard for you at first, Spock, but have faith. Your family and your friends will help you heal."

Spock nods as the sun sets over the lake and speech leaves him.

What Spock notices first is the smell of desert air, the feel of a hot breeze against his cheek and the weight of heavy gravity pressing him to the stone slab upon which he rested. He opens his eyes to the sight of large stone formations, a sun just rising over the valley. Last, Spock notices the formal robes and clan breastplate of someone leaning over his prone form, someone who wore a father's anxious gaze.

"Have faith," Spock repeats to himself. "Have faith."

END


End file.
